Lost in Games - A RunwayGuys Fanfic
by pikmaster5
Summary: When A Recording session went wrong, Chuggaaconroy, NintendoCaprisun, ProtonJon and Lucahjin get sucked inside of videogames as well as their friends. Features Youtubers such as Chuggaaconroy, NintendoCaprisun, Joshjepson, Superjeenius and Stephenplays. Rated T for language (Really, what do you expect?)
1. Chapter 1 - Prolouge

**Hi guys!**

**So, I'm doing my first TheRunawayGuys fanfic so something. :/**

**So just ON WITH TEH CHIAPTER.**

Emile was playing some Earthbound when his doorbell rang.

He got up and saw Tim. 'Hi Tim, come in!' Emile said moving out of the doorway. They sat around and talked about games and stuff for 20 minutes until Jon and Reese arrived.

Tim invited them in and they sat around and joked for a while until it started to get late.

'Want to order some pizza then start recording?' Emile asked sitting up and grabbing his mobile.

Jon looked up from his 3DS and replied yes and Reese also agreed. Tim was IN THE BATHROOM!

Emile ordered some Pizza and Reese got a phone call. Tim, who had just walked in, laughed at her kazoo ringtone and she shushed him. 'It's Josh, wonder what he's ringing for.' She said answering her phone and going into the other room.

'Wonder what that's about.' Emile said checking the time until the pizza.

It took until shortly after the pizza arrived for Reese to come back in. the three guys in the other room could hear her repeatedly yelling at Josh to calm down.

Reese came in calmly and grabbed a slice of pizza. 'What was that about?' Emile asked between mouthfuls.

'I don't really know, he was saying something about a glitch with different consoles being turned on at once. I heard Tyler cheering him on in the background so I'm guessing it was just a joke.' She said after she finished.

'Weird.' Jon said.

'Well, let's get started.' Emile said brushing a few crumbs off his lap.

They all headed in and Emile booted up his PS3 and launched Little Big Planet 2.

They got the game started up and put their costumes on.

'The second adventure of the Starwing. And in my crew, we have Me, Chuggaaconroy gearing up as Rainbow Shark! And second in line, we have.' Emile said speaking into the mic and Jon then proceeded to slap him (in game).

Ignoring them, Tim said 'Nintendocaprisun, gearing up as Victorian Lady Gaga!'

'Isn't that normal Lady Gaga?' Emile said as Jon slapped him again.

Reese quickly jumped next to Tim and proceeded to say: 'Lucahjin as Mah Ballz!'

Jon then ran over, slapped Reese back over to the 4th spot and said 'and ProtonJon as MEXICAN PENGUIN!'

Emile loaded up the first level while the others farted around but then the game froze and the TV started shaking. Emile remembered that he had his Wii U still on so he turned that off as well as the PS3 but it only made the TV then started flashing static.

'Oh Sh*t.' Jon said as he stepped back and Emile went over to check the TV.

'It's the latest model, it shouldn't be breaking.' He muttered to himself as he fell into the TV.

'Wait, What?' Tim said walking over and trying to pull Emile out. It only made it worse and Tim went in as well.

Jon and Reese also tried to help but they all fell into the TV.

All they saw for the longest time was blackness (Since they were unconscious) until Reese got woken up by a nuzzling in her ear.

She opened her eyes groggily and she saw a horse.

'Ahh, a horse!' She squealed with delight as she ran over and stroked it. Remembering the other 3, she woke them all up one at a time and they all groggily stood up.

'Where are we?' Emile asked looking around.

'It looks like inside of the TV.' Tim said as he looked around.

Jon focused his glasses and looked around. 'What do you mean _Inside of the TV_?' he asked in surprise.

'Well, just what it sounds like, duh.' Reese said jumping up onto her horse.

'Wait, why do I have a sword?' Emile said as he drew one out of a sword-holding-thingy

'And why do I have this book?' Tim said holding a book that said _Black Mana Of The Ages_.

He flipped to a random page and used a fire spell on a nearby tree. To his delight, the tree burnt but a strange person with an axe started screaming: 'WHAT ARE YOU FREAKS DOING?' as he chased after them and they ran away, Reese leading them.

'Wait, if Reese has a horse, Emile has a sword and Tim has dark magic. Then what do I have?' He asked as he almost instantly flew up. 'Holy Sh*t! I can fly!'

With Jon and Reese leading them, they ran until they saw a castle in the distance. They ran in there and they stopped when they reached a guard.

'Welcome to Hyrule Castle Town! Please leave your horse here!' The guard said since Jon had stopped flying before they entered so he didn't know.

Puzzled, Reese tied her horse up and they went inside of a nearby milk bar and got some milk since that was all it offered.

'Wait, so we're inside of games and we have powers or Emile's Sword or my horse.' Reese said as they all pondered it.

Jon went to the bathroom and heard a familiar voice asking around on the street. 'Jake, Is that you?' He yelled out running over to his friend.

'Jon? Why are you here? Where are we?' He exclaimed pulling his friend into a hug.

'Emile, Tim and Reese are at the Milk Bar so let's go there.' Jon said leading Jake down into the Milk Bar.

The 5 sat there explaining each other's predicaments

**Flashback!**

Jake booted up FINAL FANTASY XIV to do a new stream and played through that for a couple of hours until he had to go out and do some jobs for an hour then he booted up his PSVITA to record some more Persona 4 Golden. He forgot that he still had FINAL FANTASY XIV opened so he started playing it until he got a call from Josh. He paused the game and went and answered his call.

'Hi Josh, how are you?' Jake answered cheerily.

'Jake. Listen to me!' Josh told him cautiously, 'Don't play 2 different game consoles at once linked to the sane TV! This also counts with Computers!'

'Wait, why?' Jake asked as he dropped his phone and he turned around. He gasped in surprise as he saw that his computer monitor was flashing with static. His PSVITA had gone dead even though Jake just charged it.

He approached further to the monitor and stuck a hand out. To further his surprise even more, he tumbled through it. After he regained consciousness, he saw a glimmering card.

A few formless monsters were coming so he quickly regained his senses and grabbed the card.

**Yeah OK I'm lazy and it's past midnight, I'm going to just say insert epic Persona action**

Jake killed them all and set off towards a castle.

**End of Flashback**

'Wow.' Emile said dumbstruck.

After the others also explained their predicament, they went to a nearby tourist centre and looked at the different games and locations there was.

'I think we should go to the Mushroom Kingdom next.' Tim said and the others agreed.

They headed off on their epic adventure with many questions ahead. Where was Josh and Tyler? Who else was in this strange world? WHY where they in this strange world?

These questions and a lot more shall be answered in the next chapter of whatever this will be called.

**Yay, finished in an hour or 2.**

**Well, now the ProtonJon update schedule joke makes sense. XD**

**Also, I want to see what game universes people want so just tell me in PM or just Review.**

**Well, good day, good night or good whatever time it is for you.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Mushroom Kingdom Part 1

**Hi everybody! (#Originalintro)**

**So, just ON WITH TEH CCCCCHHHHHIIIIIIAAAAAAPPPPPTTTTEEEEEERRRRRRRR!**

'I'm riding Mah Ballz!' Reese sang as they went along the Gerudo desert.

'Reese, Jon, Wait up!' Jake yelled out since Emile, Tim and him were lagging behind.

'Yeah Reese, I'm not used to doing this.' Jon said landing.

'Okay,' she said jumping off her horse and giving it an apple that she brought at the Hyrule Town Market. They all sat down for a while until it started to get dark.

'I think we should find somewhere to rest.' Tim said getting up and started walking east. They others got up and followed. They walked for a few more hours until they found a deserted shelter. It was pretty roomy so they went in and fixed it up.

Reese left her horse outside **(A/N should I call it Her Horse or Mah Ballz? Somebody tell me plz.)**

**TIME SKIP OF BURGER**

Jake was the first one to wake up so he went for a walk to look for the Mushroom Kingdom. He saw it slightly to the north-east so he told himself to remember that for when the others were up. When he got up he saw that Reese was up so they sat around chatting for a bit until the others were up. Since the Mushroom Kingdom wasn't far away, that decided to wait until they got there to have breakfast.

They got there and went to a nearby bar. **(Yeah idk)**

They were in there until they started hearing a voice outside.

'Wait, is that Stephen?' Emile asked, his ears perking up.

'Yeah, I think so.' Tim said looking up from his drink.

Emile left his eggs and cheerily ran up the steps and the others warily followed, leaving their breakfast behind. As soon as Emile got out, He nearly got stampeded by a bunch of Toads.

'Aw, Piss.' Somebody said. **(Wow! I wonder who it is?)**

'Stephen?' Tim asked since him, Jon and Reese just got up the stairs.

'Oh, hi guys!' Stephen said walking over to them.

'Why were you chasing those Toads?' Emile asked after regaining his breath.

'Just take a look.' Stephen said pointing at the front of the Toads.

'Wait, is that Hugh?' Jon asked adjusting his glasses. Emile and Reese started cracking up.

'Yeah.' Stephen said.

'Should we go help him?' Tim asked.

'Well, that was what I was trying to do.' Stephen said.

'Do you need our help?' Jake asked.

'Yeah, that would be good.' Stephen said.

After Reese calmed down, she called her horse and she scared off the toads.

'Ahh thanks.' Hugh said.

'So, why were they chasing you?' Emile asked cheerily.

'Um, I might've called myself Yoshi to all of the Toads and it kinda just escalated from there.' Hugh said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

'Well that was stupid.' Reese said without thinking.

'Hey, don't be so harsh.' Jon glared at Reese.

'Whoa, Okay!' Reese chuckled.

'Okay, going away from that path, since we all have powers, can you guys do something?' Jake asked Stephen and Hugh.

'Well, I think I can use PSI.' Stephen said before muttering PK Fire and a fire appeared in his hand.

'And I have a Yoshi lounge.' Hugh said before sticking out his tongue.

'Where's Mal?' Emile asked.

'Um, I was hoping you knew.' Stephen said awkwardly.

'Um, no.' Tim said.

'Well, let's find somewhere to stay today.' Jon said as they went into a nearby hotel and booked a couple of rooms.

'URGENT NEWS! URGENT NEWS!' A Toad said running around outside. 'PRINCESS ZELDA OF THE HYRULE KINGDOM HAS BEEN FOUND!'

'What's with that?' Emile asked. 'We didn't hear anything about that yesterday when we were in Hyrule.'

He went downstairs to grab a Newspaper and a gasp came out. He sprinted into the hotel room and showed Stephen the paper.

'Wait, Is that…' Jon, standing next to Stephen, said looking at the paper.

'Mal.' Stephen finished in surprise.

**Dum Dum Dummmm!**

**Yeah, sorry for the delay but School has started back up and I have 1/1.5 hours worth of YouTube to watch outside of school. And since School goes from 8:40 to 3:20.**

**So, I guess all I have to say is Good Day, Good Night or GOOD WHATEVER TIME IT IS!**

**P.S. Please review. It Makes Me Happy Face :D**

**P.P.S. And Check Out My Other Stories. :3**


End file.
